si tu me quisieras songfiic
by anayancI veela
Summary: amm.. este es el primer songfic que hago.. espero y les guste  amm deben bajar la cancion del título... de LU... dejen reviews padres! sikesi.. no soi buena para los summary jajja


Hermione se encontraba en la sala común como cada noche antes de irse a dormir. Pero esa noche era muy rara. No se sentía como las demás noches, que eran cálidas a pesar de estar en pleno invierno. Esta se sentía fría… sin vida. La castaña estaba abrigándose a ella misma con sus brazos. Como siempre estaba pensando en la persona a quien más amaba en el mundo y quien ni siquiera la miraba. Esa persona se encontraba afuera aún. "Seguramente con otra de sus amiguitas…" pensó para sus adentros Hermione.

Lo que mas le dolía no era que el saliera con muchas, sino que ese pelirrojo le diera esperanzas y a la vez no.

Siempre que se quedaban solos en algún lugar, el la llenaba con palabras hermosas y halagadoras, indirectamente, pero ella lo entendía bien. Sin darse cuenta una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, de pronto más y mas lágrimas caían y caían son mucho sentimiento. Amaba a Ron Weasley, y se había enamorado locamente de el… pero era solo una ilusión en su cabeza el que alguna vez tuvieran algo. Se inclinó un poco sobre sus piernas y tomó su mochila del suelo, rebuscó en ella y sacó un pergamino, rebuscó una vez mas y sacó una pluma mágica con tinta integrada. Dicha pluma escribía lo que el dueño le indicaba. Hermione puso el pergamino en un lugar firme y dejó a la pluma al inicio de este. Se aclaró la voz no sin antes fijarse que no hubiera nadie en la sala común.

-"_**Si pretendemos que nada pasa entre tú y yo, estar fingiendo es culpa de los dos, en silencio grito al miedo que se despida y entre el sol, quiero el valor para que hoy te diga quien soy yo **_

_**No puedo más, no puedo callarme si… yo te amo…para siempre así será…**_" – la pluma escribía y escribía rápidamente, hasta que Hermione se detuvo porque escuchó un ruido… miro hacia varios lados y comprobó que no había nadie al parecer así que continuó- "**…**_**Y si tú me quisieras bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti, si tú me quisieras y me permitieras hacerte más feliz, me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí para mi, para vivir la vida para ti y llenar la mía ven a mí y aunque tal vez tu pienses que es un poco arriesgado quiero decirte que también yo estoy temblando y tengo miedo que quizás todo sea en vano al menos yo te pido que hay que intentarlo, me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí para mí, para vivir la vida para ti y llenar la mía, ven a mí…**_"- Hermione se detuvo y mas lágrimas salieron de las cuencas de sus ojos.

Tenía demasiado sentimiento, a cada palabra que ella mencionaba recordaba cada uno de los momentos vividos junto a Ron… unos de felicidad, otros de tristezas, otros de pleitos, de reconciliaciones, de pedir perdón, de sonrisas, de diversión, de palabras con algún sentido para la vida, de sus momentos como amigos… amigos…

Si eso era a lo que ella solamente podía aspirar junto a Ron… el estaba hecho para ser el chico jugador de quidditch asediado por las chicas en Hogwarts. ¿Cómo podía mirarla a ella?... no era más que una chica a la que le gustaba leer, asistir a clases… todo lo contrario a su tormento… si eso era aquel pelirrojo: un tormento, desde el momento en que supo que estaba enamorada… desde el momento en que lo vio en plan de amor.

Sus lágrimas salían y salían, sollozaba fuertemente.

Sintió que una mano tocaba su hombro y se sobresalto, se giró y ahí estaba Ron.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo ella levantándose de la butaca y limpiándose las lágrimas.

-yo solo…- comenzó el pelirrojo

-¿desde cuando estas aquí¿Desde cuando?- preguntó rápidamente Hermione

-hace un momento…yo… ¿Qué te pasa Hermione?...-le preguntó el chico tratando de acercarse a ella pero la castaña retrocedía a cada paso que Ron daba.

-nada… no me pasa nada…-decía ella aún con algunas lágrimas y negando con la cabeza- ¿Qué…que fue lo que escuchaste?

-poco…

-¿Qué tanto¿Que tanto es poco Ronald?- le dijo la chica al borde de la histeria.

-Hermione tranquilízate por favor… ya te dije que escuche…

-¿sabes que? No me interesa saberlo…- lo interrumpió la castaña y camino hacia la escalinata de mármol olvidando por completo su mochila y el pergamino…

Ron se acercó a la butaca en la que se encontraba Hermione hacia unos momentos y vio el pergamino, lo leyó todo, aunque el ya había escuchado cada palabra de la castaña.

El sabía que ella pensaba que era un mujeriego y que se iba con la que se le cruzaba… pero no era así, solo eran amistades. Pero nunca pasaba a mas de un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla… el la amaba a ella… amaba a Hermione y no sabía que la hacia sufrir… pero le costaba admitir que la necesitaba demasiado. Varias veces había intentado hablar con ella con respecto a lo que el sentía… pero pensaba que la chica no tenía la mas mínima intención con el. Hasta que leyó ese pergamino. Caminó hacia las escalinatas de mármol y les hizo un hechizo para que no se movieran al momento de poner un pie. Subió rápidamente agradeciendo que todas las chicas de Gryffindor de ese curso hubieran ido a pasar las vacaciones a sus hogares porque si no lo hubieran hecho bajar a bofetadas de la "zona de chicas" como solían decir todas ellas.

Vio una puerta de madrera con el siguiente escrito:

"Habitación de: 

Lavender Brown

Parvati Patil

Hermione Granger"

El chico alcanzó a escuchar algunos sollozos al otro lado de la puerta, acercó su mano al picaporte y lo giro. Entro a paso lento a la habitación donde se encontraba Hermione la cual al verlo le gritó:

-¡Vete de aquí Ronald¡No quiero verte!

-Hermione… tengo que decirte algo yo también… necesito que me escuches por lo que mas quieras.

-¿Qué me vas a decir Ronald¿Que soy una estúpida por haber sentido todo lo que sentí… por haber pensado que podías quererme como yo quiero?

-no nada de eso Hermione… si me dieras la oportunidad de hablarte… de decirte como me siento por dentro… creo que entenderías muchas cosas que se que quieres entender.

-¿a sí?- preguntó la chica cursándose de brazos y arqueando las cejas.-según tu que es lo que quiero entender…

-quieres entender que te amo yo también…- le dijo el pelirrojo suavemente.

-¿Qué¡Por favor Ron¡No me vengas con ese tipo de cuentos ahora¡Solo quítame esta venda de los ojos por favor de una vez!

-¡es la verdad Hermione!... desde hace demasiado tiempo

-tu no puedes sentir eso por mi- dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no¿No tengo derecho¿Solamente tu tienes derecho a sentir que amas?- le preguntó el chico acercándose a ella lentamente- no Hermione… te pido que por favor escuches lo que tengo que decirte… y si no me crees después de que lo diga todo… te prometo que no volveré a molestarte ni a entrometerme en tu vida jamás, pero te pido que me escuches.

Hermione se quedó quieta, solamente soltando lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos.

- "_**Si me detienes te digo desde hoy que aunque lo intentes  
no lo decido yo, entre tanta tanta gente ya apareciste al corazón  
y qué hago yo, se enamoró, no puedo decirle no. No puedo más  
no puedo callarme si yo te amo, para siempre así será**__…" _–decía Ron mientras se acercaba poco a poco a Hermione_.-"…__**Y si tú me quisieras bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti, si tú me quisieras  
y me permitieras hacerte más feliz, me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí  
para mi, para vivir la vida para ti y llenar la mía ven a mí y aunque tal vez  
tu pienses que es un poco arriesgado quiero decirte que también yo estoy  
temblando y tengo miedo que quizás todo sea en vano al menos yo te pido que  
hay que intentarlo, me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí para mí, para  
vivir la vida para ti y llenar la mía, ven a mí**_."- cuando el chico estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Hermione la miró unos segundos, la tomó de la cintura, la atrajo a si mismo y la besó tierna y suavemente.

La chica al principio no correspondió, pero después de haber soltado unas lágrimas de felicidad por lo que Ron acababa de decirle… correspondió como había querido hacerlo hacia ya bastante tiempo.

Cuando se separaron las palabras no fueron necesarias… sabían lo que querían… a ellos…. Solo a ellos.

Ron y Hermione terminaron su amistad para comenzar su noviazgo lleno de felicidad y amor…

Con mas amor del que nadie se pudiera imaginar.

Songfic hecho por:

_**Anayanci Veela..**_

Canción:

_**Si tú me quisieras- LU**_

**Nota:**

Este fic fue escrito y dedicado a esa persona a quien quiero tanto pero que no me corresponde… cada uno de los sentimientos que invadieron a Hermione en esta historia son los mismos que me invaden a mi… con la diferencia de que esta historia tiene un lindo final y un futuro prometedor… y la mía aun no se en que va… ni en que terminara…


End file.
